Bis ans Ende der Welt
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Der Kopf kann stärker sein als das Herz, und manchmal müssen Entscheidungen getroffen werden, die das Herz in Stücke reissen. Manchmal müssen Entscheidungen getroffen werden, die Träume zerstören. Manchmal auch Lebensträume, die die ganze Zukunft beeinflussen.


_**Bis ans Ende der Welt**_

**Wenn Vernunft stärker ist als Liebe**

**Kapitel 1: Eine herzzerreissende Entscheidung**

Nachdenklich sass Ran in ihrem Zimmer und starrte das weisse Blatt Papier vor sich an. Sie wollte einen Brief schreiben, aber sie wusste nicht, was genau sie schreiben sollte, geschweige denn, wie sie anfangen sollte. Das Problem, das sie hatte, betraf auch ihren Freund Shinichi, ganz besonders ihn.

In Wahrheit aber war Shinichi Kudo persönlich das eigentliche Problem...

Ran liess die letzten Wochen Revue passieren.

Seit in der breiten Öffentlichkeit bekannt geworden war, dass der Jungdetektiv Shinichi Kudo eine Freundin hatte, geriet auch sie ins Visier der Verbrecher. Schnell ersann eine Bande einen Plan, deren Gedanke simpel und berechenbar, aber auch wirkungsvoll war: Wenn diese Freundin in Gefahr war, würde Shinichi kommen und sie retten wollen. Bei einer Geiselnahme würde er ebenfalls kommen und sie wahrscheinlich als Geisel austauschen wollen. Egal was sie machten, sie würden Shinichi bekommen.

Aber: Nur zu wissen, _dass_ er eine Freundin hatte, reichte der Bande nicht. Sie musste wissen, _wer_ das Mädchen war. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatten sie den Namen herausgefunden; Ran Mori, ein 16-jähriges, schlankes, braunhaariges und äusserst hübsches Mädchen. Sie war die Tochter eines ehemaligen Polizisten, die in dieselbe Klasse ging wie der Detektiv selbst. Sie war zwar eine hervorragende Karatekämpferin, hatte sie doch die Stadtmeisterschaft gewonnen, doch davon liessen sich die Verbrecher nicht abschrecken. Ein paar blaue Flecken konnten sie verschmerzen, wenn es doch darum ging, ihren grössten Feind endlich beseitigen zu können.

Vor zwei Wochen hatte die Bande ihren Plan in die Tat umgesetzt. Auf dem Nachhauseweg der Schule wurde Ran, die an jenem Tag alleine unterwegs war, gekidnappt und Shinichi zum Austausch gezwungen. Das Resultat dieser Sache war, dass der Detektiv ein Messer in den Rücken bekam, um ihn zu schwächen, und um ihn dann als Rache für ein anderes vereiteltes Verbrechen ertränken zu können. Der perfide Plan war fast aufgegangen, Shinichi wäre gestorben, wären Kommissar Megure und die Polizei nicht schnell genug vor Ort gewesen.

Seit jenem Moment war es Ran schmerzlich klar geworden. An jenem Tag wäre sie schuld gewesen, wenn Shinichi gestorben wäre. An jenem Tag hätte sie ihren Freund auf dem Gewissen gehabt.

Mit Tränen in den Augen schaute Ran hoch und erblickte ihr eigenes Spiegelbild. Ein bleiches, trauriges und verzweifeltes Mädchen schaute zurück.

Jener Tag, an dem Shinichi beinahe sein Leben verloren hätte, hatte ihr die Augen geöffnet. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, da war sie sich sicher. Also fällte sie schweren Herzens eine folgenschwere Entscheidung.

Sie beschloss, sich von ihrem geliebten Freund Shinichi zu trennen.

Rans Noch-Freund währenddessen hatte keine Ahnung von diesem Entschluss. Er sass bei sich zu Hause im Wohnzimmer und stöberte gleich in mehreren Büchern, die er aus der Bibliothek hinübergeschleppt hatte. Den Mordfall von heute hatte er zwar wie immer erfolgreich gelöst, aber ein kleines Detail beschäftigte ihn seitdem sehr. Diesem wollte er auf den Grund gehen und verlor sich so sehr in den Büchern, dass ihm das Zeitgefühl vollkommen abhanden kam.

Als irgendwann später jemand die Türklingel betätigte, blickte er erschrocken hoch. Er erwartete niemanden, auch wenn er hoffte, dass er noch Besuch von Ran bekam. Gespannt ging er zur Tür, öffnete sie und war hocherfreut, tatsächlich seine Freundin zu erblicken. Die erste Freude verging jedoch schnell, als er ihre geröteten Augen sah; sie hatte geweint, das erkannte er sofort.

"Ran, was ist denn los? Aber komm doch erst mal rein, ich mach dir einen Tee."

"Nein, ich möchte keinen Tee", sagte Ran sofort mit leiser Stimme, nachdem sie eingetreten war. "Ich bin hier, weil ich... Shinichi, ich muss mit dir reden."

"Ach?"

Der junge Detektiv schaute sie fragend an. "Worüber denn?"

Ran blieb stumm, was Shinichi so gar nicht verstehen konnte. "Geht's um deinen Vater?", fragte er weiter und erhielt als Antwort nur ein Kopfschütteln. "Was ist los, Ran?"

"Shinichi, ich... hör zu, ich... Es geht um die Sache von vor zwei Wochen, wo du... verletzt wurdest."

Ihr Freund seufzte.

"Ran, das Thema hatten wir doch schon. Du trägst nicht die Schuld, dass ich für kurze Zeit in meiner persönlichen Hölle-, ich meine, im Krankenhaus gelandet bin, um es mal mit anderen Worten auszudrücken. Du trägst nicht die Schuld, Ran, hast du gehört? Es war meine eigene Dummheit, die mich dorthin verfrachtet hat."

Doch er konnte seine Freundin nicht von diesem Gedanken abbringen, egal was er sagte oder tat. Er spürte, dass sie etwas auf dem Herzen hatte, und bestärkte sie, es ihm zu sagen.

"Shinichi, ich... Ich weiss nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber..."

"Sag es einfach, dann ist es raus. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein."

Ran hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wenn er wüsste...

Wieder druckste sie herum, doch dann fasste sie sich ein Herz.

Mit den Worten, die Ran dann sagte, hatte Shinichi überhaupt nicht gerechnet.

"Zwischen uns ist es vorbei, Shinichi. Es ist aus."

"Was?"

Er traute seinen Ohren nicht. "Was hast du gesagt?"

"Du hast schon richtig gehört", antwortete Ran mit leiser Stimme. "Ich trenne mich von dir, ich mach Schluss."

Fassungslosigkeit machte sich in ihm breit, doch akzeptieren wollte er es nicht. Sofort suchte er in Rans Gesicht nach Anzeichen, dass sie sich nur einen Scherz erlaubte, wenn auch einen schlechten, doch er fand keines. Zudem traute Ran sich nicht mehr, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

"Ran, bitte-"

"Shinichi, ich kann so nicht weiterleben, versteh das doch bitte. Ich kann nicht. Wegen mir bist du verletzt worden, wegen mir bist du immer wieder in Gefahr. Es ist besser, wenn wir-"

"Nein, Ran, sag das bitte nicht", sagte Shinichi, während ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. "Ich liebe dich doch, wir waren doch immer glücklich zusammen. Bitte, Ran."

"Es tut mir leid, Shinichi, wirklich. Es tut mir schrecklich leid."

Shinichi jedoch akzeptierte es immer noch nicht und versuchte weiter, seiner Freundin die Idee auszutreiben und sie von diesem Schritt abzubringen.

"Ran, nur wegen dir habe ich alles machen können, du hast mir immer die Kraft gegeben, alles durchstehen zu können. Es kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, jetzt-"

"Ohne mich bist du besser dran, glaub mir. Ich... hier hab ich noch etwas für dich", fügte sie leise hinzu, zog ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier aus ihrer Tasche und drückte es Shinichi in die Hand. Sie hatte gewusst, dass sie nicht stark genug war, ihm restlos alles ins Gesicht zu sagen, weswegen sie vorsorglich den Brief geschrieben hatte. Dieser hatte Shinichi nun in der Hand, aber er interessierte sich nicht dafür.

"Ich will das alles aber nicht, Ran, und ich sehe, dass es dir auch so geht. Also warum können wir nicht wieder zusammen sein und das Ganze hier einfach vergessen?"

Ran hatte gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde, aber sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Shinichi sich so kämpferisch geben würde. Es war ein Beweis, dass er sie wirklich liebte, was aber im Endeffekt noch schlimmer für Ran und ihre Entscheidung war.

Shinichi war den Tränen nahe, seine Freundin war noch weiter.

"Es tut mir leid, aber nein. Glaub mir, es ist besser so."

Sie strich sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und schniefte. "Leb wohl, Shinichi. Und pass bitte auf dich auf."

Nach diesen Worten verliess Ran erst das Wohnzimmer und dann komplett die Villa Kudo und liess Shinichi mit dem Papier in der Hand einfach stehen.

**Kapitel 2: Ein Zukunftstraum stirbt**

Bewegungslos sass Shinichi neben dem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek. Es war noch keine zwei Stunden her, seit Ran die Beziehung mit ihm beendet hatte, aber noch immer konnte er das Ende nicht akzeptieren. Er glaubte noch nicht einmal, dass alles zu Ende sein sollte, er hoffte stattdessen, dass alles nur ein ganz böser Alptraum war.

Doch das Klingeln seines Handys holte ihn in die grausame Realität zurück.

Lustlos griff Shinichi nach dem Gerät, doch als er sah, dass auf dem Display Rans Name aufleuchtete, nahm er den Anruf sofort entgegen.

"Ran, wir müssen noch mal reden, bitte. Das kann so nicht weitergehen, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!"

"Hier spricht Kogoro."

Shinichis Laune sank noch weiter, obwohl er gedacht hatte, dass das gar nicht mehr ging.

"Was wollen Sie?"

"Hast du Ran gesehen? Ist sie bei dir?"

Ruckartig richtete der junge Detektiv sich auf, er war sofort in heller Aufregung.

"Ran ist weg? Wo ist sie?"

"Was fragst du mich, Bursche? Ich weiss nur, dass sie kurz zu dir wollte, aber sie sollte schon seit zwei Stunden wieder hier sein. Also, ist sie noch bei dir?"

Shinichi öffnete schon den Mund und wollte antworten, doch Kogoro war schneller.

"Ah, schon gut, sie ist gerade zur Tür reingekommen."

"Herr Mori, warten Sie! Kann ich mit Ran reden-?"

Kogoro jedoch hatte das Gespräch einfach beendet, das Tuten war eindeutig.

Fassungslos starrte Shinichi sein Handy an, während ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Eine Möglichkeit, mit Ran zu sprechen, hatte er noch; die Schule. Doch auch das sollte sich als sehr schwierig erweisen.

An den ersten zwei Tagen nach der schmerzhaften Trennung hatten sich die beiden noch in der Schule gesehen, doch jedes Mal, als Shinichi mit ihr reden wollte, hatte Ran abgeblockt und war in die Mädchentoilette verschwunden. Am dritten Tag hatte sie schon befürchtet, dass ihr Ex-Freund ihr erneut auf die Pelle rücken würde, doch diese Befürchtung blieb unbegründet; Shinichi erschien nicht in der Schule, den ganzen Tag liess er sich nicht blicken. Dasselbe galt für den Rest der Woche, Shinichi war und blieb verschwunden.

Und so vergingen die Tage.

Zwei Wochen später, an einem Freitagabend, hatte Ran anderes im Kopf, als das Abendessen für sich und ihren Vater vorzubereiten. Ruhelos ging sie zum Fenster im Wohnzimmer und zurück zur gegenüberliegenden Wand, nur um dann erneut zum Fenster zu laufen. Diesen Weg hatte sie inzwischen schon zum dreizehnten Mal zurückgelegt, aber ein Ende war nicht in Sicht.

Kogoro gefiel das gar nicht, er begann zu maulen.

"Ran, mach doch endlich etwas zu Essen, ich hab Hunger."

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern schaute angestrengt aus dem Fenster. "Ran! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Die Sechzehnjährige seufzte.

"Da stimmt etwas nicht."

"Was ist denn?"

"Heute war Shinichi wieder nicht in der Schule", murmelte sie, und Kogoro stöhnte schon genervt auf.

"Denkst du immer noch an diesen Möchtegern-Detektiv? Ich dachte, du hast ihn endlich in den Wind geschossen?"

"Habe ich auch, aber Shinichi müsste trotzdem zur Schule gehen. Heute war er wieder nicht da", wiederholte sie. "Von ihm fehlt jede Spur."

"Wahrscheinlich hat er einfach Besseres zu tun, wie irgendwelche Mordfälle aufklären-"

Ran stöhnte genervt auf.

"Shinichi hat keine Fälle mehr angenommen, seit... seit ich mit ihm Schluss gemacht habe."

"Worüber ich sehr glücklich bin", warf Kogoro sofort ein. "Der Kerl ist nicht gut für dich, er hatte einen miserablen Einfluss auf dich. Du hast das einzig Richtige getan, als du ihm den Laufpass gegeben hast, ich bin stolz auf dich."

"Hör auf damit, Paps."

"Vielleicht bearbeitet er irgendwelche Fälle, von denen du gar nichts weisst?", fuhr Kogoro schliesslich fort, doch Ran schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist nicht Shinichi, Paps. Das ist nicht er. Wenn... wenn er einen Fall bearbeiten würde, wüsste ich doch davon!"

"Ach Ran, warum regst du dich so auf? Er macht wahrscheinlich das, was er immer macht, es ist also alles in Ordnung!"

Kogoros Tochter jedoch regte sich noch mehr auf.

"Nein, Paps, es ist nicht alles in Ordnung! Es ist nicht mal mehr normal", knurrte sie zurück. "Seit ich mich von Shinichi getrennt habe, hat er wie schon gesagt keine Fälle mehr angenommen, und er ist, mal abgesehen vom Anfang, auch nicht mehr zur Schule gegangen. Ich mache mir ernsthafte Sorgen um ihn, deswegen werde ich jetzt zu ihm gehen und nach dem Rechten sehen. Und du kommst gefälligst mit."

"Was? Ganz sicher nicht!"

"Oh doch!"

Kogoro maulte zwar noch herum, es war ihm anzusehen, dass er nicht wollte, doch dann liess er sich doch breitschlagen. Jedoch nur aus dem Grund, weil Ran gedroht hatte, den Fernseher aus dem Fenster zu werfen.

Als der erfolglose Detektiv vor der Villa Kudo stand, bekam er grosse Augen. Er war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr hier gewesen, genauer gesagt seit er sich von Eri Kisaki getrennt hatte. Er hatte schon beinahe vergessen, wie das Zuhause des Kindergartenfreundes seiner Tochter aussah.

"Wow, was für eine Bude", staunte er mit offenem Mund. "Hier würde ich auch gerne wohnen."

"Und dann das ganze Haus zumüllen?"

Rans Frage war in ihren Augen berechtigt, Kogoro jedoch ignorierte die Worte seiner Tochter. Sie seufzte. "Los, komm mit."

Durch den Schlüssel, den sie vor Ewigkeiten von Shinichi bekommen hatte, verschaffte Ran sich Zugang zum Innern des Hauses. Kogoro war dicht hinter ihr.

"Wow!", staunte dieser, als er nur schon die Eingangshalle sah, dann schaute er sich noch etwas genauer um. "Finanziell könnte er tatsächlich für dich sorgen, er ist wohlhabend."

"Lass die Sprüche, jetzt geht's nicht um sein Geld. Shinichi?", rief Ran daraufhin laut. "Shinichi, bist du da?"

Sie erhielt keine Antwort, was Ran beunruhigte. "Shinichi!"

Auch dieser Ruf blieb unbeantwortet, daraufhin blickte die Sechzehnjährige noch besorgter die Treppe hoch. "Vielleicht hat er sich was angetan?"

Erneut rief sie ihn, wiederum ohne Antwort.

"Vielleicht ist er ja auch gar nicht da?", fragte Kogoro, doch damit liess Ran sich nicht abspeisen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort sprintete sie die Treppe hoch und stürmte zu Shinichis Zimmer, wo sie ihn vermutete. Und ihr Gefühl hatte sie nicht getäuscht.

"Mein Gott, Shinichi", murmelte sie besorgt, als sie ihren Ex-Freund erblickte. Shinichi war blass und seine Wangen waren eingefallen, was ein eindeutiges Zeichen war, dass der Sechzehnjährige abgemagert war. Er hatte trockene Lippen und fiebrig glänzende Augen, die Ran aber erst sah, als sie ihm über die Stirn strich und er aufgrund dessen die Augen öffnete.

"Ran?"

Seine Stimme war sehr schwach, so hatte die Sechzehnjährige sie noch nie gehört.

"Shinichi, es tut mir so leid."

Ran unterdrückte ein Schluchzen, dann drehte sie sich um und verliess fast schon fluchtartig das Zimmer. Kogoro, der seiner Tochter ins obere Stockwerk gefolgt war, blieb dort stehen, wo er war. Er schaute sich erst mal im Zimmer um, bevor er sein Augenmerk auf den ehemaligen Freund seiner Tochter richtete. Er wartete zwei Minuten, bevor er doch noch das Wort ergriff.

"Du siehst schlecht aus."

Shinichi antwortete nicht, stattdessen vergrub er sich noch tiefer in die Decke. "Wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?", fragte Kogoro weiter und erhielt wider Erwarten eine Antwort.

"Weiss nicht..."

"Getrunken?"

Wieder antwortete Shinichi nicht, und Kogoro trat zur Tür.

"Ran, bring noch etwas Zwieback mit!"

Daraufhin fühlte er dem Jungdetektiv die Stirn, doch Shinichi gefiel das nicht.

"Es geht mir gut."

"Quatsch", sagte Kogoro mit einer Stimme, die keine Widerrede duldete. "Du siehst elend aus, und so geht's dir auch. Liebst du Ran denn so sehr?"

Shinichi öffnete seine Augen.

"Ich würde für sie sterben."

"Ja, das sieht man eindeutig. Und ich sehe das auch."

Bevor Kogoro weitersprechen oder Shinichi ein Wort sagen konnte, erschien Ran wieder im Zimmer und trug ein Tablett in ihren Händen. Es war gefüllt mit einem vollen Glas Wasser, einem dampfenden Tee und ein paar Stücken Zwieback.

Das Erscheinen von Ran hatte Shinichi überrascht, denn er hatte gedacht, dass sie nicht wieder zurückkommen würde.

"Du bist bestimmt schon halb verdurstet", murmelte sie, kniete sich neben das Bett und half Shinichi sich etwas aufzurichten. Das kühle Wasser, das anschliessend seine Speiseröhre hinunterlief, tat ihm sichtbar gut.

Kogoro hatte bei der Szene stumm zugesehen und seine Tochter dabei gemustert. Er hatte gesehen, wie schlecht es Shinichi ging, aber er sah auch, wie Ran sichtbar unter der Situation litt, obwohl es ihre Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen.

Daraufhin schaute er sich noch mal im Zimmer um, seine Blicke blieben an den Fotos von Ran und Shinichi aus glücklicheren Zeiten hängen. Instinktiv verglich er diese Fotos mit dem Bild, das sich ihm jetzt bot; Shinichi, der krank im Bett lag, und Ran, die traurig neben ihm kniete und seine eiskalte Hand hielt. Kogoro sah den Vergleich, und endlich erkannte er es. Der Oberschüler und seine Tochter, sie beiden liebten sich wirklich sehr. Noch immer.

Er räusperte sich.

"Ich lass euch beiden alleine, ihr habt sicher noch Einiges zu besprechen."

"Danke, Paps."

Daraufhin ging Kogoro aus dem Zimmer, und Shinichi und Ran waren endlich alleine. Eine solche Situation hatte der Sechzehnjährige herbeigesehnt, und er packte die Gelegenheit sofort beim Schopf.

"Ran, gib mir noch eine Chance, bitte. Du weisst, dass ich für dich bis ans Ende der Welt gehe, und sogar darüber hinaus. Ohne dich bin ich verloren, Ran, ich brauche dich so sehr. Du weisst, dass ich dich liebe, du weisst es. Bitte, Ran, gib mir noch eine Chance, bitte."

Die Oberschülerin hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde, und sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich nicht mehr von Shinichi um den Finger wickeln zu lassen. Doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde es schwieriger für sie, ihre Entschlossenheit begann langsam aber sicher zu zerbrechen. Dennoch versuchte sie dagegen anzukämpfen.

"Shinichi, ich... es tut mir leid, aber... aber das geht nicht. Ich kann nicht."

"Ran, bitte tu das nicht, brich mir nicht noch mal das Herz. Ein zweites Mal überlebe ich das nicht."

Sie schluchzte.

"Aber Shinichi, versteh doch bitte. Ich habe lieber einen lebenden Ex- als einen toten Freund. Wegen mir bist du verletzt worden, wegen mir bist du fast getötet worden. Ich könnte diese Last nicht tragen, ich könnte diese Schuld nicht tragen. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, dich auf dem Gewissen zu haben, Shinichi. Versteh das doch bitte."

Der Sechzehnjährige strich sich mit einer zitternden Hand über das Gesicht.

"Das verstehe ich ja auch, aber ich kann das nicht. Ran, ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen, ich liebe dich doch! Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass es wehtut. Bitte Ran, gib mir noch eine Chance, bitte. Nimm mich zurück."

Ran schluchzte erneut.

"Ich würde ja gerne, das musst du mir glauben. Aber ich kann nicht. Ich könnte nicht damit leben, dich auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Nicht nur neulich, auch bei deinen anderen Fällen könntest du wegen mir schwer verletzt oder gar getötet werden. Ich kann damit nicht leben, verstehst du? Ich kann nicht. Ich würde unter dieser Schuld zusammenbrechen, und darum... Darum habe ich lieber einen lebenden Ex- als einen toten Freund."

Shinichi schaute sie traurig an.

"Dann bleibt mir nur eines übrig."

Ran nickte, sie ging von einer endgültigen Trennung aus. Jedoch- "Ich gebe den Detektivberuf auf."

Die Oberschülerin bekam grosse Augen. Sie hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass er nun eingesehen hatte, dass in diesem Fall die Vernunft stärker war als das Herz, und dass er nun ebenfalls Schluss machen würde, doch mit diesen Worten hatte sie nie im Leben gerechnet. Sie musste nachfragen.

"Das würdest du tun? Du würdest deinen Lebensinhalt für mich aufgeben?"

"Nein", antwortete Shinichi nur mit leiser Stimme.

"Was nein?", fragte Ran verständnislos und schaute ihn an.

Shinichi seufzte.

"_Du_ bist mein Lebensinhalt, Ran, nicht die Arbeit. Ohne dich will ich nicht leben. Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben. Das kann ich einfach nicht. Du bist das einzige was zählt."

Ran schluckte.

"Shinichi-"

Er unterbrach sie.

"Ich habe zwar manchmal die Arbeit über dich gestellt, ja, aber ich habe das jedes Mal bereut. Ich habe daraus gelernt, das musst du mir glauben. Ich werde einen anderen Beruf ergreifen."

"Und was willst du machen?"

"Das weiss ich noch nicht, aber ich werde schon etwas finden, was mir Spass macht und mit dem ich Geld verdienen kann. Ich will ja schliesslich mal meine Familie ernähren können, wenn ich eine gründe."

Ran zögerte noch, doch dann lächelte sie endlich, und das war das erlösende Zeichen, auf das Shinichi schon seit Ewigkeiten gewartet hatte. Überglücklich fiel er ihr um den Hals und zog sie ins Bett, so dass sie daraufhin neben ihm lag. "Danke, Ran, ich danke dir. Ohne dich wäre ich verloren."

"Jetzt übertreib nicht."

"Tue ich nicht, das weisst du doch."

Daraufhin breitete sich Stille zwischen den beiden aus. Shinichi genoss Rans Nähe, und ihr schlagendes Herz liess ihn den ganzen Kummer der letzten zwei Wochen vergessen. Auch Ran war so erleichtert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Ihre erste grosse Liebe war zwar körperlich nicht gerade auf dem Damm, aber er lebte. Und er war sehr erleichtert über die Tatsache, dass sie nun wieder an seiner Seite war.

Dann fiel Shinichi siedend heiss etwas ein.

"Ich glaube, dein Vater wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn er erfährt, dass wir wieder zusammen sind."

"Egal", murmelte sie leise und rückte noch etwas näher an ihn. "Aber vielleicht akzeptiert Paps dich trotzdem endlich an meiner Seite. Heute hat er nämlich nicht so abschätzend reagiert wie sonst, auch wenn er vor zwei Wochen sehr erfreut war, als ich dich in den Wind geschossen habe."

"Aber du hast mich zurückgeholt. Zurück zu dir. Und zurück ins Leben."

Ran erwiderte nichts. Die ganze Sache hatte ihr etwas klar gemacht, etwas, was sie schon lange vermutet hatte. Liebe war eben doch die beste Medizin, egal was andere dachten oder sagten. Und wenn die Liebe so stark war wie ihre, dann sowieso.

Bereits am nächsten Tag ging es Shinichi schon wieder bedeutend besser, was einzig und allein daran lag, dass er wieder glücklich mit Ran liiert war.

Die dunklen Stunden der Einsamkeit waren endgültig vorbei, worüber keiner der beiden unglücklich war. Shinichi schwor sich, Ran nie wieder loszulassen, und sie schwor sich dasselbe bei ihm.

Der einzige jedoch, der über das Wieder-Zusammenkommen nicht wirklich erfreut war, war wie befürchtet Rans Vater Kogoro. Allerdings verzichtete er auf manche Schimpfwörter, mit denen er Shinichi normalerweise bedacht hatte, und akzeptierte ihn nun wenigstens zum Teil an der Seite seiner heissgeliebten Tochter.

Es war zwar weniger, als Ran gewünscht hatte, aber trotzdem mehr, als das junge Pärchen zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Jetzt sah ihre Zukunft wieder viel rosiger aus.

Owari


End file.
